Paper Heart
by Purumpu
Summary: Tweek miro al cielo, y luego miro sus manos. Hoy, también asustado, lucha mas de lo que ríe. -Prometamos, no importa que, nosotros curaremos ese corazón herido.- Para Craig la hipocresía a su alrededor era interminable, y aunque Stan esté rodeado de gente puede sentirse solo. La soledad, es soledad y nunca va a cambiar. Creek - Steek


**Titulo - Paper Heart...**

**Pareja - Craig X Tweek. (Creek) Stan X Tweek. (Steek) **

**Summary - Tweek miro al cielo, y luego miro sus manos. Hoy, también asustado, lucha mas de lo que ríe. -Prometamos, no importa que, nosotros curaremos ese corazón herido.- Para Craig la hipocresía a su alrededor era interminable, y aunque Stan esté rodeado de gente puede sentirse solo. La soledad, es soledad y nunca va a cambiar. **

**Advertencias - Yaoi, Lenguaje "Vulgar", momentos "Crudos", Problemas actuales, Futuro Oc.**

**South Park no me pertenece... Es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

**"Adevertencia... Este programa es irreal y grosero, las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe ver."**

* * *

**Sueños - Dia 0 (Mañana)**

**Normal Pov**

Estaba rodeado de ilusiones y el lo sabia. Veía al cielo lleno de estrellas y se sentía libre, solo para segundos después tener que volver al frió techo pintado de un blanco viejo. Se quedo mirando directo a la puerta, hasta que todo ese café que había tomado hace unas pocas horas lo dejara dormir. Cerro sus verdes ojos oliva esperando a no ver la luz del día.

El Rechazo crónico anormal, era algo normal en la vida de Tweek. Sentía que si trataba de contraatacar seria una persona malagradecida. La verdad era que tenia una familia maravillosa, que le brindaba todo lo que el necesitara, aunque esto los haga trabajar día y noche. Por eso prefería soportar esa carga en silencio. Su único defecto era no poder perdonarse a el mismo.

06:00 Am Dos suaves en la puerta de madera sacaron al rubio de su sueño, su amorosa madre entro por la puerta, dejando al descubierto su hermosa sonrisa. Eso era lo que hacia que Tweek se quebrara, lo lamentaba... Enserio lamentaba no poder ayudar a su madre. Paranoia, Bipolaridad y Esquizofrenia. Esas tres cosas mantenían a la persona que el mas quería en el mundo atada. Su madre hacia todo lo que podía para poder tener sus múltiples enfermedades bajo control, algo de lo cual el rubio era cociente. Todo eso era su culpa... O eso creía el.

**Tweek T. Pov**

-Tweek es hora de que te levantes.- La vos de mi progenitora me saco de mis pensamientos. -Corazoncito... Necesito que bajes y tomes las pastillas que te dio el doctor, recuerdas? Están preparadas sobre la mesa.-

-En-Entendido... Ngh.- Ahí va de nuevo. Baje las escaleras a toda velocidad y tome las casi al instante en que las vi. Odiaba sentir la presion de estas en mi cuello.  
Al mismo tiempo corrí escaleras arriba y tome la primera muda de ropa que encontré, no es como si me importara mucho, de todos modos terminaría todo sucio al final del día. Para mi buena suerte los Gnomos no habían atacado el día de ayer y tenia los cajones con la ropa habitual.

Luego de una ducha rápida, tomando todas las precauciones necesarias para no morir en el intento, ya estaba listo para partir hacia el infierno. Antes de que mi pie derecho tocara la alfombra colocada debajo de la puerta le eche una ojeada al reloj... 07:00

_Perdóname todo lo que no pude hacer._

**Craig T. Pov**

El grito de espanto de Rubi aturdió mis oídos, mire el despertador a la orilla de mi mesita de luz (N/A: No se como se le diga en otros países, pero en Argentina se le dice asi XD) 06:40 Am...

-Mierda...- Me levante de la cama rápidamente y agarre del ropero una remera blanca con estampado negro, una campera azul , jeans color gris oscuro y demás cosas triviales. Entre al baño y me di una ducha rápida. Seguidamente sin decir o esperar algo me fui.

La nieve enterraba mis botas, haciendo mas dificil la caminata. Vi a mi alrededor, solo gente apurada e hipocrita. Las personas son realmente aburridas, con sus vidas monótonas y crueles, nunca abren los ojos. Sus bocas sueltan mentiras, y solo con una palabra manchan tus sueños hasta sentirse satisfechos con ellos mismos.  
No permitiré que me lastimen, incluso si yo mismo tengo que cortar todos mis sentimientos uno por uno. No necesito casas como la amabilidad y la bondad, ya no mas. Solo quiero huir de las desilusiones y volverme loco, solo por un momento quiero gritar hasta desgarrar mi garganta... Lo se, solo doy vueltas y vueltas, enredándome hasta asfixiarme.

_Todos incompetentes e inservibles _

**Stan M. Pov**

06:35 Am. El constante sonido del tono de mensajes sonaba en la callada habitación. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente y estire la mano para llegar al celular que se encontraba en el suelo. Mi maldita cabeza... Se siente como, si Tyson me haya noqueado.

"5 Mensajes"

05:30  
De: Wendy  
Asunto: Hola~:)  
"Stan, solo quiero recordarte que esta tarde quedamos en ir al cine. No te olvides, te amo. Besitos W." Mmmm... Cine? Que tan temprano se levanta?

06:00  
De: Kyle  
Asunto: Lo sabia.  
"Stan... Sabia que no pondrías en despertador, espero que no faltes a clases hoy. K.B." Adivinó, típico de Kyle... Inconscientemente una sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

06:30  
De: Culón.  
Asunto: ...  
"Hippie, el judío marica de Kyle no me quiere pasar las respuestas del maldito examen de hoy, dile algo a tu novio! Ah! Stan la zorra de Wendy me dijo que no te diga que esta muy enojada, pero como la odio, te lo digo. Seguramente la puta de Bébe le fue con el chisme de la fiesta. C." Lo que digas Cartman...

06:33  
De: Kenny.  
Asunto: La Cague... Otra vez.  
"Stanleeeeey ***-*** Sabes si ayer bebí mucho? Tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza! y me levante con alguien que no conozco. K." No lo se...

06:35  
De: Desconocido.  
Asunto: Fiesta.  
"Recuerdas que nos hablamos en la fiesta de Kenny... Soy Lara... Bla Bla Bla... Sabes, me pareciste muy guapo. L." Parece ser que si hubo una fiesta...

Siempre me pregunte, porque la gente se fija tanto en la apariencia, es solo un espejismo exterior, pero aun así... Apropiadamente se que los demás solo están a mi lado por pura conveniencia. Algún día podre ser yo mismo...

_Saquemos todas las etiquetas de tu espalda._

* * *

**Tiempo de reflexión... Hola! Soy yo (? Con un Fanfic. Nuevo. Aqui... Okeeey, no se que decir, así que Dalalai y comparti... O en este caso deja un Review... Si te pareció una mierda, si te gusto, si no se lo darías ni a tu peor enemigo o eso...**

**Para hacer este Fic o Idearlo estuve horas mirando documentales de H&H, agradezco amarlos XDD  
****Ah! Otra cosa, si cabe la casualidad de que leas algún otro (Futuro) Capitulo... Digo de antemano que va a haber mas parejas. Como Dip, Bunny y Style, quiza Candy... Tratare de evitar el Cliche... Sin nada mas que decir, yo me voy.  
**

**Purumpu.**


End file.
